First days
by nickywal2003
Summary: Lily's first few days in the magical world.


**First meetings**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters though I really wish I did. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

Author's note: All old stories deleted and gone forever I realised I really didn't like them. Runs from death glare from Nebula Zirconia. I'm sorry I deleted all the stories you betaed. You got a brand new one though with some of your favourite characters… maybe, ok ok they'll be in it they have to be anyway. Hopefully this will be a two parter mostly a prequel to a later story.

Lily Evans stared at the letter in amazement. It had been delivered by an owl and said that she was a witch and had to go to a magic school. It also said that she had to go speak to Sophia Potter in Godric's Hollow wherever that was.

"It would be a gothic mansion wouldn't it" she wondered looking up at the old house. It looked so creepy your average haunted house. She suddenly wished her Mum hadn't just dropped her off and left her here.

It was a surprise then when a boy about her age answered the door. He was tall with black hair in spikes and grey eyes.

"Lily right?" when she nodded he grinned "I'm Sirius. Sophia is here somewhere. And I gotta go."

Almost on cue Lily heard a scream from upstairs and a very annoyed looking female Sirius came running down the stairs soaking wet.

"Sirius Orion Black I'm going to kill you. Actually I have a better idea Aguamente." A blast of water shot out of what Lily could only assume was a wand and hit Sirius who shrieked and jumped back but it also hit a small plump woman who had just walked out of the kitchen. " Bellatrix what have I told you about magic in the house?" The woman did not look happy.

"I'm sorry Sophia but he had a bucket of water perched over the door. I got drenched."

"In that case," the woman smiled "then go ahead. But if you play one more prank in this house I'm warning you there will be dire consequences."

"But it's cold" Sirius whined as Bellatrix, Lily thought her name was, turned the wand back on Sirius. "Well it will teach you not to play pranks on your cousin in the future won't it."

"You must be Lily then?" The question made her jump. She nodded uncertainly at the sudden change in personality. "Have you had breakfast dear?" She shook her head still unable to take in the events of the last couple hours. She couldn't really deny the existence of magic now that she had seen it and any hopes that this had been a prank were long gone.

"Well come and have some pancakes then. Bella go get your sister! And no excuses from either of you. Some very powerful people are interested in keeping you alive and I'd rather not explain that you starved to death whilst in my care." The sudden command had Bella running back upstairs.

Lily found herself being herded into the kitchen where Sophia placed a large plate of pancakes in front of her. "I can't eat all of those."

"You've got no choice Mum will force feed you them" the speaker was a boy about her age with messy black hair and glasses. "I'm James," he held out his hand, Lily took it glad for a normal introduction. She was beginning to think they didn't exist around here. "So you met Sirius and Belle then poor you. They're a bit weird." He ducked the slap from Belle who had just returned with a small blonde girl beside her. Lily originally thought she was younger but she soon realised that she was close to her own age.

An hour later her head still spinning from a whirlwind explanation from Sophia about the magical world and trying to remember everyone's names she was then introduced to flooing. Amazed she tumbled out of the fireplace into what looked like a pub filled with some very strange looking people all in cloaks and robes like Sophia.

"Mum can we get our wands first." James looked like an over excited puppy bouncing around for that matter so did Sirius and Cissa who was Sirius' cousin apparently. Rachel, James twin? she wasn't entirely sure wasn't though she looked excited. "No first Gringotts then the bookshop. The collective groan almost made Lily laugh but Sophia scared her a bit too much.

"No arguing. Now Lily come see Diagon Alley." They walked out of the pub into a long street filled with some of the most random shops Lily had ever seen. There was shops selling owls, a real apothecary that she would definitely have to investigate later, a wand shop and a shop about something called Quidditch. In the centre of it all was a large white building which was where they were currently headed. "Welcome to Gringotts" Sirius grinned and opened the doors. She gaped in amazement at the small creatures who were serving the customers. "What are they?" she whispered not sure why she was whispering. "They're goblins. Mum used to say they would eat you if you misbehaved" Sirius answered. "Of course they really don't eat you. The dragons on the other hand.." he trailed off leaving Lily a little scared. "Sirius stop scaring her," Sophia chided. "Don't worry dear there's nothing here that can harm you."

20 minutes they had all the money and were headed for the bookshop which Lily quickly made up her mind was her favourite shop in Diagon Alley. It was a large shop crammed full of books. She looked at the books they had bought excited already agreeing to read them before term began they just looked so amazing. Sirius though didn't agree. He and James had disappeared off to the Quidditch shop Lily had spotted earlier saying something about a new broomstick. She still had no idea what that was.

Finally Sophia had dragged Sirius and James away from the shop and they were headed towards Olivander's to buy their wands. She was first and apprehensively took the 8 inch supple willow and unicorn hair (unicorn!!) wand off the creepy little man who ran the shop. A shower of sparks immediately erupted from the wand making her jump but Mister Olivander just smiled and placed in a box for her to take away. The others however weren't so easy. Sirius managed to blast his little brother Regulus through the wall causing laughter from the others. He was fine though. James managed to collapse the top row of wands causing all the others to collapse as well creating havoc in the shop. Rachel was easy though only destroying one vase, albeit an expensive one before selecting the right wand. Cissa, who Lily was beginning to dislike, managed to blow the windows out. They left with profuse apologies from Sophia and Mr Olivander ensuring her that he was well used to first year students destroying his shop.

She was dropped off at home after another flooing incident where somehow James ended up in Australia leaving some very confused people trying to work it out seeing as the fireplace wasn't even connected to the floo network. She was told to be at Platform 9 and ¾ on the first of September for the train to her new school Hogwarts and left to try and explain everything to her parents. She was not to know at that time that the people she had met today would influence the rest of her life for good or bad.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it.

Bella you weren't even supposed to be in England and when did you deage 3 years. Grr.

Bella: I felt like it.

Stupid characters who I swear mess up my chapters on purpose. They write their own lines I swear it isn't me. Lily liked Cissa in my head. I give up.


End file.
